What you do to me
by robozombiebunny
Summary: Zoro struggles with feelings for Sanji and ultimately acts on them. Warning Yaoi, male on male action. If you like this stuff then enjoy, if not then please leave. Its rated M for a reason. My first Fanfiction please review so i know if im doing a good job
1. Chapter 1

"Baka!"

A swift kick to the side of his head made the sleeping swordsman hit hard on the side of the crows nest. In a blink the tip of his sword was touching the edge of Sanji's neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing shit cook?" Zoro said in a pissed off tone.

"You're sleeping again on your watch you shitty marimo..." Sanji blew a stream of smoke out the side of his lips. "Next time i'll throw you over board." He took a step back from zoro's blade and inhaled another puff of smoke.

"Che, wazzint sleeping just resting my eyes." Zoro pulled his blade down from sanji and sheathed it. He stood up from the leaned position he had been in and streached his arms high in the air. Then he turned back to the cook. "Its not even daylight, why are you out here?"

"Some of us have a job to do." Sanji's calm face rose into a big grin, "When i heard you snoring i couldn't help but wake your lazy ass up!"

Zoro never took his serious gaze off of sanji until he walked pasted him and jumped down from the crows nest.

"oi"

Sanji jumped down and followed zoro as he made his way to the kitchen. The Going Mary had a small kitchen but it made due for sanji to work in. Zoro swung open the door and made his way to the fridge.

"oi"

Zoro started to open the door to the fridge when sanji slamed it shut with his foot.

"Shit for brains! You go deaf to?" Sanji scowled as zoro slowly turned to face him. Zoro Scowled back and grabbed the collar of sanji's shirt and pulled him in close.

"Move your damn foot before i move it for you..."

Hereing the challenge and anoyance in zoro's voice sanji leaned in just a little closer and whispered, "Make me."

With that zoro launched forward pounding his head into sanji's and knocking the cook backwards. "What the fuck was that you shitty swordsman!" Sanji grabed his forhead with one hand and started to spin a little to get the momentum for a powerful kick. Zoro saw it coming and drew one of his swords just in time to graple sanji's leg. A sly smile formed across Zoro's face as he pushed away from the cook and swung his sword inward toward sanji's abdomen. Sanji blocked with the heel of his shoe pushing the sword downward and flying in for another kick. Zoro moved to his left, missing the kick only to get sanji's other foot right in his gut.

He stepped back having the wind knocked out of him to catch his breath. Sanji stood a few feet away from him pulling another cigarette out of his front jacket pocket. With practice and grace he flicked his lighter and inhaled, then exhaled a stream of smoke at the swordsman. They stared at each other waiting for any indication that their fight was still happening. Zoro let out a sigh and sheathed his sword.

"Whats for breakfast?"

Sanji almost choked on his cigarette, coughing he looked at zoro as if the man had lost his mind.

"Whhhaaa... ... ... THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD!"

"Yeah, i'm hungry." Zoro crossed his arms with an amused look on his face.

Sanji on the other hand scowled at zoro and after taking another puff of his cigarette he said "It will be ready when i damn well get it done. Now get out of my kitchen!"

The amused look zoro gave sanji never left his face as he walked passed him toward the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, let me know when i can eat." Zoro said as the door shut behind him.

Sanji clenched his fists walking over to the sink and slamed the cigarette butt down into the ash tray he had on the window seal. "That damn shitty fucking swordsman, what the hell is wrong with him!" Sanji washed his hands and began collecting the ingrediants for a giant stack of pancakes. He knew Luffy would be up soon demanding food and he didnt want to make his beautiful ladies wait for thier most important meal of the day.

XOX

Zoro stode into the small bathroom shutting the door behind him and flicking the lock on the knob. He turned on the hot water and set his swords in the corner by the sink. He slid his feet out of his boots and pulled the dirty white shirt up over his head, followed by his haramaki hitting the floor by his feet. Zoro sighed as he slowly undid the button of his pants.

"Sanji, if only you knew what you do to me..." He whispered releasing his uncomfortably hard erection and dropping his pants to his ankles. The room was filled with steam now as zoro stepped out of his pants and into the shower pulling the curtain closed. He leaned his head against the shower wall and let the hot water pour over his body. The hot water immediatly relaxed his sore muscles and washed his mind into a fantasy of Sanji. He looked down at his erection throbbing almost painfully now, he reached down and took hold just below the head. His muscles tensed at the touched and he stroked down hard to the base. He bit his tounge to quiet a moan, quickly finding a rhythm he worked his hand up and down hard working toward the much needed release. His knee's weakend as pressure built up in his stomache. With his free hand he rubbed the tip of the head and smeared pre-cum over the sensitive nerves. His fingers trailed down from the head of his cock, passed the hand that still roughly stroked himself, to the base that was covered with moss green hair and finally down to his sensitve balls. He cupped them and rubbed them never loosing the rhythm with his other hand, he drew himself closer and closer to orgasm. Thoughts of sanji and their fight earlier, thoughts of sanji's hand being the one to stoke him sent him over the edge. He let out a breathless moan as his body shook in orgasm and his seed splashed against the wall in front of him. Slowly coming down from the pleasure he released the grip on himself and steadied his body under the shower head.

The water was going cold so he washed his body over with soap and shut the water off. Zoro pulled the curtain open and grabbed his towel. He stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom and toweled off his head. He threw on a clean shirt and pants, took up his swords and unlocked the bathroom door. Feeling better he made his way back to kitchen...

XOX

Zoro stepped out onto the deck blinded by the sunlight that streched over the endless ocean in front of Going Merry. "How long have i been in the shower?" zoro mummbled to himself. The ship was more lively now as the other crew members were emerging from their peaceful slumbers. Robin was up heading for the kitchen to get some coffee, nami was switching between staring at the log pose and some maps she had drawen out the night before. The door to the mens quarters flew open with a bang!

"Sanji! FOOD!" Luffy jumped up on deck with his arms in the air and a grin on his face.

Luffy went running up the stairs toward the kitchen. Usopp clumsly crawled out on deck yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The kitchen door flew open and luffy came flying over the railing and hit the deck.

"Wait your turn Luffy!" Sanji stepped out the door looking down over the ship. "Nami-swaaaaaan! Breakfast is ready!" Hearts took over the cook eyes as he spun toward Nami. She walked pasted him ignoring his overly loving attitude and entered the kitchen.

"hey dumbass, you used all the water didnt you? You're pumping more water after breakfast." Sanji scowled at zoro while lighting up a cigarette.

"Che." Zoro made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen.

After breakfast sanji stayed behind to wash the dishes while the other members of the crew went out to do their day to day things. Chopper worked on mixing medicines on deck. Usopp sat next to him fixing his sling shot, robin was reading and luffy was bothering nami about when they would reach land next. Zoro went to the back of the ship to take a nap before getting his weights otu to train.

"We should see land soon Luffy, by this evening." Nami announced pointing in the direction the log pose pointed.

Sanji came out of the kitchen only to listen to Luffy's whines about how that was to long to wait and what he should do till then. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. He was undoing his shirt when he turned the knob to start the water but only a little drizzle of cold water fell from the shower head. Sanji clenched his teeth and turned the knob off. He stormed out of the bathroom and kicked open the door to the deck outside. His startled crew members stopped what they were doign to look up at him.

"Where is that shitty swordsman?!" Sanji asked scanning the deck for green hair.

Everyone pointed to the back of the ship and nervously went back to what they were doing. Sanji stormed toward the back of the ship. When he came around the corner he saw the swordsman sitting against the wall with his arms crossed and snoring slightly. Again sanji clenched his teeth. He got up really close to zoro and sqwated next to him. Sanji pinched zoros cheek hard and pulled on it as if it would stretch like luffy's.

"Hey shit head wake your ass up." Sanji said in a very irritated voice. "You didnt pump the water like i said you useless marimo..."

Zoro slapped sanji's hand away from his cheek and glared through slitted eyes at him.

"If you want water then pump it yourself shit cook" Zoro stated opening his eyes all the way. An uncontrolled blush dusted over zoro's face when he saw the cooks shirt open revealing his pale muscular upper body. Sanji looked at him confused as zoro scrambled to his feet and turned away from the cook. He took a deep breath trying regain control of his body launguage. Sanji raised a brow and took out a cigarette, now intrigued with the sudden display of emotion he took step toward zoro and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was so close to zoro now and he could see the man trying despratly to keep a blank face. Sanji lit his cigarette and blew the smoke toward zoro. He stepped a little closer to zoro, close enough to whisper in his ear. "What was that moss head?"

Before sanji could blink zoro slamed him to the wall. He ripped the cigarette from sanji's lips and pinned his hands above his head. Sanji stared wide eyed at zoro trying to registered what just happened. Zoro beat him hands down at upper body strength and the other man was to close for sanji to get in kick. "What are you-!" Zoro pushed his lips onto sanji's, gentally at first but gaining more force. He stared at sanji through the kiss seeing a blush form across sanji's cheeks. He licked sanji's bottom lip trying to gain access inside, sanji opened his mouth a little and zoro slide his tongue in mixing with sanji's. A small moan escaped the cooks throat and zoro took that as to go even further. With one hand still pinning sanji's hands he moved the other down to sanji's hair and yanked his head back breaking the kiss. Zoro started nibbling on sanji's jawline making his way up to his ear. "Zoro..." Sanji gasped when zoro dipped his tongue into his ear.

Zoro let his grip on sanji's hands go and trailed his hand down to the open shirt. He nibbles on the bottom of sanji's ear and let his hand wander over the cooks bare chest. He pinched sanji's nipple playfully as another breathless moan escaped sanji's throat. Zoro's hand trailed down to sanji's hip and took hold. He pulled their bodies closer together putting his leg between sanji's and whispered in sanji's ear, "This is what you do to me." He ground his erection seductivly on sanji's leg. "Z-zoro..." Sanji managed to say, his head swimming in a mix of 'this feels amazing' and 'this is wrong'. Zoro started making little bites down sanji's neck and the cook lost all train of thought. He realized his hands were still above his head but not being pinned. Sanji slide his arms down and put them on zoro's shoulders. He managed to put enought hought together to say, "We shouldnt be doing this... out here..."

Zoro stopped his biting and looked up at the cook. Sanji had a bright red blush over his cheeks and his eyes glazed over with lust. A small amount of sweat was forming on his forhead and his lips looked red from the earlier kiss. "Someone might see this..." Sanji whispered through a pant while zoro was rubbing their clothed erections together. "I need you Sanji." Zoro said before planting his lips back on sanji's. This time sanji pushed into the kiss, just a little but enough. Zoro's hands made their way back up and rested on sanji's cheeks. He held sanji tight and deepend the kiss between them.

"Sanji! Zoro! Did you two kill each other?" Nami's voice trailed up the stairs as she made her way to the back of the boat. She heard a splash as she came around wear the two men were sucking face. All she saw was sanji frantically buttoning his shirt back up and trying to regain his composer. "Did you two fight again? Where's zoro?" Nami asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah nami-san" Sanji looked at her more calm now. "Yes... and i dont know." He walked up to her and smiled. "I'll make you a snack shall we go to the kitchen." He gestured her in that direction. They walked together back toward the front of the ship.

"Hey he's not dead, well thats a good sign." Usopp snickered looking up at the two making their way to the kitchen.

"Sanji!" Luffy called out from the deck. "Where's zoro?" He looked around searching for his first mate.

"I dont know." Sanji glared daggers at luffy's head before entering the kitchen with nami.

Moments later zoro hauled himself over the railing and onto the deck. Soaked and leaving a puddle at his feet his concerned nakama stared at him like he had just coem back from the dead.

"Swordsman-san. What happened to you?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing happened." Zoro stated with an emotionless face. He made his way to mens quarters and jumped down slaming the door behind him.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed by quietly with everyone doing their own things. Zoro eventually came up from the mens quarters only to train with his outragously heavy weights. Sanji never left the kitchen. He was preparing an early dinner because the outline of an island had come into view and luffy couldn't wait to get off the ship. Sanji could hardly wait either, he needed some space to get his thoughts in order and being trapped in the kitchen all day wasen't helping. He was angrily slicing a pepper his thoughts drifting away from him again.

*Women are soft... zoro is not... women are sexy... zoro is... sexy? Wait that's not right... I like women not men... but zoro is... ... ...* His train of thought was cut short when luffy busted into the kitchen.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy glanced around hoping to see a buffet of things to eat. Instead he saw sanji leaned over the counter staring wide eyed at his finger. "Sanji your bleeding! CHOPPER!" Luffy shouted while grabbing a wash rag to cover the cut. Sanji swiped the rag from luffy and covered his finger. "You're the reason im bleed dumbass! Dont go charging in on people when they are useing sharp tools!" Sanji shouted planting a kick on luffys chest and sending him flying out the door. Luffy went flying out and chopper peeked his head in to see what all the noise was. "Sanji, did someone call me?" the little reindeer saw sanji covering his hand in a bloody rag. "Aahhhhh! Sanji! Your bleeding! Someone call a doctor!" Chopper ran frantically around the kitchen drawing the attention of the other crew members.

"Chopper you are the doctor!" Nami said looking in on the bizzar scene.

"Oh right!" Chopper said running to sanji's side. "Let me see your hand sanji."

Chopper removed the rag that covered the cut and blood came spilling out dripping on the floor. Chopper covered it back up tightly making sanji whince with pain. "This is gonna need stiches. I'll be right back with my bag, keep pressure on that." chopper ran out the door to grab his medical bag.

Zoro, hearing all the noise, peeked his head in to see what was going on. A pot went zinging pasted his head barely missing him by an inch.

"NO YOU CAN'T EAT!" Sanji screamed at luffy. "You'll just have to wait till the island to get something for dinner. I cant cook like this..."

"Sanji hold still!" The little doctor yanked his hand back down. "This is bad cut, i have to stitch it properly. If you keep struggling i might miss a stitch and it would take longer to heal."

Zoro looked away from the kitchen and out to the on coming island. Nami came out to check their bearings and get a breath of freash air. "We should be there in about 30 minutes." She said looking at zoro. "I'll get ready to drop the anchor then, let me know when we are in close enough."

The island was stunning up close. As night fell in gentally and soft it gave the out line of the island a breathtaking glow of purple and orange. A long golden beach lay out in front of them weaving into lush green tree's at the top of the shore line. A single path broke through the tree's that led to a village that could only be seen from the distance. The straw hats row boat beached on the golden sand and was pulled farther up so it wouldn't drift away. Carried by it was Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji. Usopp and robin stayed behind on the ship. Usopp, so he could make repairs, and robin, because she wanted to finish her book.

"Remember sanji, no straining your hand. It will only take longer to heal if you do." Chopper stated while pulling supplies out of the boat.

"Oi i know chopper, i'll be careful." Sanji said lighting a ciragette. "Thats why the moss head came along. To set everything up." He pointed to zoro.

"Like hell i'm gonna do what you tell me shit cook!" Zoro spouted in sanji's face.

"You dont have a choice. Robin-chwan and Usopp are still on the ship, Chopper is getting firewood, and Nami-swan and Luffy are going into the village to get premade food. You heard chopper no straining my hand, so it looks like you're left to set up for dinner." A big grin formed across the cooks lips and without realizing it had gotten very close to the swordsman face.

"Fine." Zoro said with a calm face. Thats when sanji realized just how close he had gotten to those smooth lips and strong jaw. His mind started to wander again as he inched even closer to zoro's face. Sanji snapped back to reality and took a few steps back looking around making sure no one saw what he alomost did. Blushing a bright shade of red he spun around so he didnt have to face the swordsman. "W-well get to it then marimo!" he waved his hand in the air. "This is your fault anyway..." He mumbled barley audible but zoro could still hear him. Sanji heard zoro come up quick behind him but the attack he was expecting didnt come. Strong hands griped his shoulders and spun him around. Zoro was right in his face now with anger written all over it. "And how excatally is this my fault...? He said gritting his teeth.

"Wha... well... um..." Sanji was flustered at the sudden closeness and try to peice together his thoughts.

"I'm waiting." Zoro said gripping sanjis shoulder even tighter.

Sanji's mind went blank and he swung up for a hard kick to zoro's ribs. Zoro was knocked backward a few feet but he never took his angry gaze off the cook.

"I'm still waiting..." Zoro repeated.

They stared at one another for a long time. Growing impatient zoro lunged at great speed and tackled the cook to the ground. "I'm not waiting anymore, tell me why its my fault you cut yourself!" Zoro had sanji pinned under his weight and held the cooks hand above his head. "WELL!" The swordsman growled into sanjis face. Sanji struggled, not wanting to admit his reasons for saying that it was zoro's fault. He bucked his hips upward and realized that zoro was straddling him. Anyone could see them like this! Sanji looked around frantically expecting to see everyone staring but there was no one around. They must have already gone off to do there own things.

With one hand zoro still pinned sanji's hands to the sand, with the other he grabbed the cooks chin and forced it still so that sanji was looking straight up at zoro. He rested his head on sanji's, the anger now gone from him. He looked down at those pale sweet lips and up to the endless blue eyes that sanji stared at him with. There was worry, confusion, and something else swimming in those eyes. Longing maybe?

"Sanji." Zoro breathed on to him. "Tell me whats wrong... why are you blaming me?"

Sanji gave up struggling and relaxed him muscles. His face flushed with red and he mumbled something not even loud enough for an ant to heard.

"What?" zoro whispered. "I couldn't quite hear that." Zoro placed more of his weight on sanji and inched his face closer to the blondes.

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. "I was... daydreaming when i cut my finger..."

"And how is that my fault?" the swordsman whispered now only an inch from thos irrisistable lips.

"I was... I was daydreaming... about you." Sanji opened his eyes and stared full of wanting at the swordsman. "Trying to figure out how i felt... about you..."

Zoro lost it. He let the rest of his weight fall on sanji and pushed his lips down hard onto the blonde. Sanji pushed forward into the kiss and bucked his hips up into zoro's groin. The reaction he got was a tongue slipping into his mouth. Zoro closed his eyes and let his body taste and feel the other man. The taste of smoke and spices mingled together on his tongue. This was sanji's taste. Sanji could taste zoro, it wasent what he expected. He could taste liquor, sake maybe. There was another distinct taste, it was metal, probably from holding that sword in his mouth all the time. Sanji liked it and wanted more, he pushed deeper into zoro's mouth letting his tongue battle for dominance.

Zoro wove his hand into sanji's fingers and let his other hand trail down sanji's side. He pulled at the tucked in shirt and made an opening for his hand to slip in and feel that soft pale skin and those strong toned ab's. Sanji gasped into the kiss at the touch of zoro's fingers, his resolve melting away. His want was forcing him to give in. Their kiss broke so that zoro could trail kisses down sanji's jaw and onto his neck.

"Zoro..."

"Mmmh?"

"Someone is going to catch us like this..." Sanji choked out after a bite to his neckmade his vision blur.

"So. Let them see." Zoro stated still biting sanjis neck.

That thought gave sanji strength. Without thinking he shoved up on the swordsman, catching him off guard and flipping him over. He flipped to so now there roles were reversed and he was stradling zoro.

"What do you mean, let them see?" Sanji's breathes were heavy and uneven. Trying to regain some composer over himself he stared down at the swordsman. "Camp still needs to be set up... If it's not when the others get back they will know something is wrong. Get to it." Sanji said regaining his balance and standing up. The uncomfortable bulge in his pants was now obvious that he was standing up. He pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag trying not to make eye contact with the stunned swordsman.

"Why..." Zoro asked still on the ground at sanjis feet.

"Why what?" Sanji finally looked down at him. Zoro looked like a deer in the headlights. Not staring at sanji but lookin goff somewhere far in the distance.

"Oi! Why what? Sanji repeated.

Zoro flung himself up at the cook and grabed the front of his shirt hard. He pulled sanji off the ground and in close to his face. "Why do you keep doing this to me you bastard?" Zoro clenched his teeth. "You understand how i feel now, either say NO flat out or give in to this feeling that i know we both share. But dont lead me on halfway through and then stop..." Zoro's knuckles were turning white and his gaze was heavy upon sanjis body.

The cook dropped his cigarette into the sand. He wrapped his arms around zoro's neck and leaned in gentally placing his lips on zoro's. This kiss was different. It wasent hard or lustfull or full of need. It was soft and simple with a small hint of love. It only lasted a minute but zoro had put the cook down, the two still locked in a gaze. Sanji pulled away slowly not wanting the moment to end.

"I never intended to lead you on. I dont understand these feelings. You're not a woman, you're not soft or slender at the waist. You dont have big supple breasts or smooth long silky hair. But still something about touching you... not having to worry about breaking you. I cant breath when i look into your eyes and every part of my body screams in want of your touch!"

Needless to say Zoro was stunned. Everything the cook just said about breathing and his body wanting him, thats excatly how zoro had felt for a long time now towards the cook. He let sanji's shirt go and rested his hands at sanji's hips.

"My heart feels like it's going explode." Sanji said gripping his chest. "It seems what i do to you, you also do to me." He looked back up at the swordsman with wet eyes.

"Hey! Dont cry!" Zoro said gripping sanji tightly. "I'll stop, just stop crying."

"But i dont want you to stop." Sanji said wiping his eyes dry. "But i really dont want the whole crew to see us sucking face. If we are gonna do this then I want to do it right. Just you and me, no spectators."

Zoro pulled sanji in for a deep passionate kiss. Their lips molded togeather, their hands gripped one another tight. The moment never seemed to end. A breeze flttered pasted them and their lips separated. Zoro leaned in to sanji's ear and whispered, "Meet me in the tree line after everyone is asleep. We can do this right, love cook..." Zoro let go of sanji and moved passed him to set camp for dinner. Sanji blushed deeply at the nickname and thoughts of what was to come. He spun around and followed the swordsman to the raft to help unload things.

"Your not suposed to be using your hand. Chopper will get pretty mad." Zoro smiled sanji.

"What he doesnt know wont kill me." Sanji grinned back.

Zoro's smile faded as he was looking pasted sanji now.

"What?" the cook questioned.

Zoro pointed ans sanji turned around to see a very angry little reindeer looming closer with a roll of bandages in his hoof. Sanji gulped and made a run for it but Chopper tackled him and mummified him with bandages.

"There! Now you have no choice but to rest!" The little reindeer stated whiping his hooves togeather in triumph.

Zoro snickered and set the rest of camp up as Nami and Luffy made there way back down the path with sacks full of food. Sanji lay there, not even able to smoke, closed his eyes and let his mind wander off into what would happen next.

End Chapter Two.

(Next chapter will have lemony goodness. No more unsattisfied anticipation and unfinished buisness to keep you on the edge of your seat. Thanks for reading! Be back soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

*Here it is! The chapter I rewrote like 4 times! I wanted to make sure I got it just right. So please enjoy and I will have the final chapter to this story up soon. Thank you! P.S. Heavy Yaoi, you have been warned.*

Once dinner was set up chopper unraveled sanji from his mummified position and let him get up.

"Now don't go straining your hand again!" Chopper ordered at sanji.

Sanji scowled and lit a cigarette away from the table. Zoro had taken the boat back to get robin and usopp. They had just beached the small row boat and gone to sit at the table. Since Sanji wasent aloud to do anything now nami had set up the prepared food they got from the village. Somehow keeping luffy at arms length while doing it.

"Dinner is ready now. Sanji come sit with us!" Nami called out.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji spun around with hearts dancing in his eyes. "Please allow me to thank you for dinner with a kiss!" He spred his arms to take nami in an embrace but was punched hard on the head and face planted into the sand.

"Baka! Just sit down and eat!" Nami wrinkled her brow with her hand still in a fist. She took her seat next to Robin. Sanji got up and brushed the sand off his shirt and took his seat next to luffy.

Dinner was the usual after that with everyone fighting off luffy for their piece of food. A fire was made on the beach and singing and danceing had begun. The evening faded into a starfilled night of drinking and merryment.

It was getting late and Sanji was getting ... ... anxious? "No thats not right, why should i be anxious about sneaking off into the woods with that shitty swordsman?" Sanji thought to himself. But seeing zoro sitting in the sand drinking and laughing like nothing had happened was really getting on his nerves. He couldnt busy himself with cleaning up because chopper had made it very clear not to do anything with his hand.

The fire had died down and the singing had stopped. Luffy passed out in the sand, Chopper was curled up in a ball next to a sleeping usopp. Sanji was sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean and smoking.

"Cook-san?" A soft voice came from behind.

Sanji turned to look up and Robin who was staring out to the sea as well. "Robin- san, is everything all right?" Sanji smiled up at her.

"Yes. I just wanted to know if you were going back the ship with me and navigator-san?" Robin looked down and smiled.

Sanji scanned the beach and saw everyone sleeping except for Nami, robin and himself. Sanji quircked an irritated brow. "Where is the shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked.

"He said he had to go take a bathroom break, but that was sometime ago and he is still not back." Robin said turning her gaze back out to the sea.

Sanji flicked his spent cigarette off into the sand and stood up. "You and Nami go get some rest. I'll go find the marimo before he gets eaten by a rabid animal."

"Cook-san?" Robin said with concern in her voice.

"Dont worry my sweet flower, i will be carefull of my hand." He said placing his hands in his pockets and walked off toward the forest.

XOX

It didnt look thick from the beach but the farther into the forest sanji got the denser everything became. It was almost pitch black and he was wandering around begining to feel like he had lost his way. Sanji tripped on a rock and fell in some muck that made him slide down a steep hill. He hit the ground with a thunk and cursed as he tried to get up. He regained his balance trying to be carful of his hand.

"OI! Shitty marimo!" He called out. "You around here?!"

Sanji tried to focas his eyes to the dark when he saw a spec of light through the thick forest bushes. He walked carfully in that dircetion finally peeking out into a clearing. He saw a small fire going brightly and off to the side was Zoro sleeping on a beach blanket. He was on his back snoring slightly. This clearing was calm and peacful compared to what he had just walked through but sanji's anger broke through the calm.

"Damn shitty swordsman making me walk all the way out here just for him to be asleep!" Sanji stomped up to Zoro and was getting ready to land a kick on his chest when he just stopped, mid kick. All the anger that was welling inside him vanished when he saw zoro's peaceful sleeping face. He put his leg down and dropped to his knee's next to Zoro. A light snore told sanji that zoro was still asleep. Sanji leaned over the sleeping swordsman and got real close to his ear. "Zoro." He whispered. No response. He lifted his head up just enough to look at zoro's face. A blush flushed sanji's cheeks as he leaned back down and placed his lips onto zoro's. It was light at first, testing how asleep zoro really was. Still no response so he deepend the kiss, pushing his lips harder onto Zoro's and sliding his tongue along zoro's lips. Zoro's lips parted slightly, enough for sanji to slide his tongue in and taste the sake on his breath. Sanji closed his eyes so he could feel the kiss rather than stare at zoro looking for a response to what he was doing. He roughened the kiss trying to wake the swordsman. He haden't even realized that he had climbed on top of zoro.

Sanji opened his eyes just a sliver to see the face of his sleeping companion. His eyes shot open and he thrust himself backward into the grass.

"How long have you been staring like that!" Sanji shouted. He covered his mouth trying to hide his apple red face.

"Long enough." Zoro said sitting up with a big grin on his face. "You were enjoying yourself, i didnt want to disturb you."

"I was trying wake you up shitty marimo! I've been all over the damn place trying to find you. Why are we way the hell out here?" Sanji sat up and searched his pockets for his cigarettes.

"I thought this would be far enough out of hearing range so you wouldnt have to worry about someone finding us." Zoro took a seat next to sanji and the warm fire.

Sanji blushed at the thought of Zoro being considerate. "Well you should have waited for me. If i hadent triped down that hill i probably wouldn't have seen the fire." He flicked his lighter open and lit his smoke inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke up in the air.

Zoro reached for his bag and pulled out a bottle sake. He took a big swig of it and then passed it sanji's direction. Sanji took the bottle and tipped it up to his mouth. Just as he set the bottle down he felt Zoro's hand on his chin pulling him closer. Sanji turned his head to see zoro but met his lips. Zoro grinned into the kiss and sanji blushed and closed his eyes. The swordman layed him back on the soft grass taking sanji's hands in his and pushing them up above his head. Zoro swung his leg over so he was on top of sanji. Zoro broke the kiss and made small nibbles down Sanji's jaw to his ear. He ran his tongue along the edge of Sanji's ear gaining a moan. Zoro grinned and continued his assult by making kisses down Sanji's neck to his collar bone.

Sanji was breathing heavily, he could feel a tingle lingering on his skin everywhere that Zoro had touched. He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortable and he squirmed trying reajust himself a little. Their finger's were tangled together in the grass, bodys pressed together with heat rising off both of them. Zoro nipped at Sanji's collarbone and traced a line back up his neck.

"Zoro!" Sanji gasped out. The senation caused sanji to buck his hips also getting a reaction from the swordsman. Zoro ground his hips down onto Sanji as he sat up on the other man. His eyes were glazed with lust and his skin was red and flustered. "I've waited to long for this" He whispered. With that he grabbed the front of Sanji's shirt and ripped it open popping off the buttons.

"Hey i like that shirt!" Sanji said in surprise of the change of pace.

"I'll get you another." Zoro said falling forward to place kisses on sanji's chest. Zoro slid his hands along sanji's sides up to the base of his arms. He kissed at Sanji's nipple and nipped at it while sliding a hand to the other to playfully pinch it. Sanji moaned again squirming his body under zoro's. He placed his hands on the side of Zoro's head and pulled him up to look at him. Embarrassed and flustered he whispered, "Still to much clothes...". Sanji pressed his hips upward so that Zoro could feel his needy erection.

Zoro grinned at the invitation and climbed off of Sanji. He made his way down to sanji's belt. He flipped his boots off while he undid the belt pulling it from Sanji's pants. He leaned his head down and made kisses on the bare skin just above Sanji's pants, then moved his mouth to hover over the button and zipper. Sanji watched every movement zoro made through lust filled eyes. He was leaning up on his elbows to get a better view of what zoro was doing. Zoro grabbed the button with his teeth and undid Sanji's pants with ease. He pulled the zipper down sooooooo slowly sanji thought he was going to loose his mind.

With his good hand he took hold of Zoro's hair and forced him back up. "Zoro." He whispered just before crushing his lips onto the swordsmans. Sanji slid his hands up under Zoro's shirt pulling the shirt up to take it off. They broke the kiss so sanji could pull zoro's shirt all the way off. He flung it to the side and returned his lips t zoro's. Sanji rolled his shoulders back and let his ruined shirt fall off his arms. The cook travled his hands back to zoro's chest getting a muffled moan from the swordsman. Zoro took Sanji's hands in his own and broke the kiss for air.

"Love cook..." He whispered. "You're making me crazy..." Zoro looked to into sanji's deep blue eyes. "I want you."

Sanji didn't quite know what to say. He wanted this but it's not like he had done this before. Men had never really caught his eye in the past like a woman could but something about zoro. This was just for Zoro. He looked into the other man's eyes with want and confusion. Zoro gave him a look, the kind of look like 'i know what you are thinking' and zoro pulled him into an embrace.

"How do you want to to do this Sanji?" Zoro touched his forehead to the other mans.

"What...?" Sanji asked wrapping his arms around the muscular waist.

"I mean... would you be more comfortable giving or recieving?" Zoro's hand traveled down under sanji's pants grasping his butt cheek. Sanji gasped at the touch and blushed furiously.

Sanji pulled zoro close and put his face next to zoro's ear. "Fuck me." He whispered.

That was all zoro needed, he shoved sanji to the ground locking his lips onto the cooks. Their tongues battled for for dominance in a heated kiss. Zoro broke the kiss and sat back up. He grabbed the edges of sanji's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Sanji's erection sprang free slapping back against his toned body. Zoro stood up and disgarded the cooks clothes. He undid the buttons on his pants and took them off. He grabbed his bag and knelt back down at sanji's feet.

"Spred your legs." Zoro ordered. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a small bottle then digarded the bag with the rest of their things. Sanji obeyed and spred his legs apart. Zoro poured some liquid from the bottle onto his fingers and positioned a finger at sanji's entrance.

"This might feel weird." He pushed the lubricated digit past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah!" Sanji cried out at the sudden movement.

"Told you." Zoro said slowly working his finger in and out.

"I'm not a damn woman, you dont have to treat me like in fragile." Sanji stated looking up at the swordsman.

With that zoro quickly inserted another finger and after a few thrusts a third was added. Sanji cried out at the sudden amount of force. He squrimed under zoro's fingers trying to control his breathing.

"I'll give you something to relax." Zoro bent down and took the whole of sanji's cock in his mouth. Sanji jumped at the feeling but zoro used his other hand to hold sanji's hip down so he wouldn't choke. Zoro pulled his mouth up to the head and swirled his tongue around. His fingers worked around stretching sanji when he brushed a spot that made sanji scream. Sanji was moaning wildly trying to buck his hips. He tangled his fingers in zoro's hair and calle dout his name.

"I'm going crazy!" Sanji gripped zoro's hair tight as the man bobbed his head up and down. "No more! I'm ready!" He screamed.

Zoro removed his fingers and let go of sanji's cock with a POP! He took hold of his own neglected erection and smeared his precome over the head. Zoro shuddered at the touch and got into position at sanji's entrance. He spred sanji's legs and held him there.

"Are you ready this?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! Do it already!" Sanji said gripping the grass beside his head to brace himself.

Zoro pushed in hard until he was fully sheathed into sanji. Sanji Screamed something between a moan and a curse. Zoro sat like that for a moment letting sanji adjust to his size. Sanji's breathing was hard and eratic, his fingers dug into the dirt beside his head. After catching his breath he bucked his hips upward, "Move!" he shouted. Zoro pulled out to the head of his erection and slammed back in. Sanji cried out to the darkness around them and zoro repeated his motions. The swordsman placed his hands under sanji's legs at the base of his butt. He tilted sanji's hips upward trying to find that magic spot that made sanji scream. Sanji clawed at the dirt and screamed out when zoro thrust in just the right spot. Zoro continued his assult on that spot slamming back in over and over. He gripped sanji's legs leaving bruises, a small gleam of sweat was building over his muscules. He could feel presure building up in his stomach, he knew he was close. He released one of sanji's legs and took hold of sanji's throbing erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"AH Zoro! I-i Can't hold back!" Sanji cried out.

Zoro moaned loudly, his body shaking as he thrust in hard. Sanji screamed out the swordsmans name and cum spilled out over his chest and zoro's hand. Zoro shuddered gripping sanji tightly, his seed spilling out as he pulled out of the cook and let himself fall down next to sanji. They both panted looking at each other until their eyes shut from exhaustion. Sanji curled up to zoro's chest and zoro took sanji's head in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

The fire had died and it was sometime in the middle of the night. A noise in the clearing drew zoro from sleep. He cracked his eyes open to look around, at first he didnt see anything but then the silhouette a person apeared through the darkness. Sanji was still fast asleep in his arms and he was nowhere near his swords right now. He looked closer and made out the form of a woman coming toward them. When she was standing a few feet beside the two lovers zoro could see that it was Robin. He started to ask what the hell she was doing there but she put her finger to her lips and smiled. He shut up and just scowled her. This was a bit of an akward position to be found in. They were still butt ass naked in the grass covered in each others cum. Robin pulled the blanket she had brought with her off her arm and covered the two with it. She smiled down at them again and then walked away as quietly as she had come.

Zoro looked down at sanji and ran his hand through that golden hair that he had wanted to touch for so long. Sanji stirred at the touch and a smile crept across his lips. "My Zoro..." Sanji mumbled in his sleep. A blush formed on zoro's cheeks and he held the cook closer. He would deal with Robin later and he thought it would be better not to tell sanji that she had seen them. With the warmth of the blanket and sanji in his arms he let himself drift back to sleep.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun beamed down over the island. The sun was almost to the top of the sky so it had to be close to lunch time. The cooks eyes opened slowly. He felt a warm embrace and saw the swordsman still sleeping. Sanji carfully moved zoro's arm off of him so he could sit up. His body didnt want to work him today, he had a difficult time standing up and his body was sticky everywhere. He lifted his arm and took a wiff of his pit. He gagged at the scent of sweat, dirt, and sex all mixed together.

"Better clean up." He whipered to himself. he closed his eyes and listened for any indication of running water in the area. They must be close to a stream because he could water running. Sanji bent down next to zoro. He picked up his dirty clothes.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to zoro. Sanji stood up and headed in the direction of the water.

It wasen't far from the clearing they were in. He found a stream that look clean and clear with a rocky bottom. Sanji did a little searching down the stream and found a deep spot that a small water fall flowed into. It was perfect. He set his clothes down on the bank and dipped his feet in the water. It wasen't as cold as he thought it would be so he slipped in and made his way for the deepest part. it was up to his mid waist and he could look down and see his feet on the rocks throught the crystal clear water. He dropped down with a splash soaking his head and standing back up. It felt so nice on his sore muscules. Water trickled down his body. He made his way over to the tiny waterfall and dunked his head under it. Sanji was so engulfed in how good he felt he didnt notice the person coming up behind him.

Arms snaked their way around sanji's waist and yanked him out of the waterfall.

"Whaaaa!" Sanji called out at the surprise attack. He realized it was zoro who had him and he calmed down.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people like that..." Sanji said while raising his arm and running his fingers through zoro's hair.

"You got your bandages wet." Zoro stated looking down at sanji's hand.

"It's alright. The clean water feels good and chopper can put new ones on when we get back." Sanji closed his eyes and smiled.

Zoro turned sanji around so they were looking at each other. He leaned in and placed a kiss to sanji's lips. Sanji put his hands on zoro's shoulders and pushed into the kiss. Their lips parted and tongues wraped around one another. Zoro wraped his arms all the way around sanji's slender waist and sanji slide his arms around zoro's neck and tangled his fingers in the moss green hair. They moaned into the kiss, fighting to get more of each other. Their bodies rubbing together made a delightful friction in the cool water.

Sanji broke the kiss almost choking for air. "Zoro." He said in between breaths.

"Lets stay here a little longer love-cook." Zoro whispered into sanji's ear. Zoro ran his hand down to sanji's entrance but sanji jerked away at the pain.

"Sorry i guess i'm still pretty sore." Sanji said looking embaressed.

Zoro grinned moving his hand around to sanji's front and taking hold of his erection. Sanji moaned at the touch and bucked against zoro's hand.

"Their's another way we can do this." Zoro grinned. He let go of sanji and made his way over to the rocky bank. He put his hands on the ground and bent over, turning his head so he could see the cook.

Sanji starred and took in every movment as zoro bent over. Sanji moved through the water and lined himself up with zoro. He took hold of zoro's hips. "Are you sure?" Sanji asked his lover.

"Yes." Was all zoro said burning his stare into the cook.

Sanji placed a finger at zoro's entrance and pushed in. He was expecting a reaction of pain from the swordsman but what he got was a deep moan. "Sanji..." Zoro called out. Sanji's need to be inside of zoro increased tenfold and the cook thrust his finger hard adding a second and a third each time. Zoro moaned and pushed his hips back to meet sanjis fingers. Zoro called his name loudly when sanji hit his sweet spot. Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers and took hold of his erection. He lined it up with zoro's entrance and thrust in hard. Zoro moaned and tightened around him. It was all sanji could do to not come right then. They stayed that way for a moment, sanji holding tight to zoro's hips. Then sanji pulled out all the way to the head. It was sensitive and if he wasen't careful he would come before zoro. Zoro was breathing heavy, he turned his head to watch sanji fuck him. His face was flustered and his body was ready, it was up to sanji now to please him.

The cook was definatly not ready to cum yet and if he thrust back in now there was no way he could hold it back. So he pulled the head out just a bit more and before zoro could protest what he thought was happening he pushed the head back in, just the head. He did this repeatitly in very small fast thrusts. Zoro was melting. It felt so good but it wasen't quite enough to get him off and the more sanji did it the crazyer zoro was going. Zoro dug his nails into the grass. He couldn't take much more of this, he needed to cum.

"Sanji!" He moaned in between thrusts. "I need m... ... ... " His words getting jumbled in his pleasure.

"What was that?" Sanji asked menacingly. He stopped mid thrust and zoro thought he was going to die. Sanji pulled the head out and spun zoro around pushing him up on the bank. Zoro was panting and sanji grinned as he placed his cock back at zoro's entrance. He hoisted the swordsmans legs up on his shoulders and grinned. Zoro stared at him his face red and flustered. Sanji teased him by grabbing ahold of his cock and rubbing his thumb over the sesitive head.

"Sanji!" Zoro pleaded.

"Yes..." Sanji's grin grew bigger.

"I need more damnit!" He shouted.

Sanji took a firm grip on zoro's cock and thrust his own deep inside the swordsman. He started a fast hard pace pounding zoro into the ground while pumping his cock. His balls slapped the swordsmans ass with each thrust and zoro moaned out loudly.

"Sanji! Sanji! Slow down! I'm gonna - !" Zoro bucked wildly against sanji and his cum sprayed over his chest.

Zoro's muscules compulsed around sanji as he became wild for release. He thrust harder, harder, into zoro's body. Zoro still moaned into the thrusts, his eyes closed and body shaking.

Release. Sanji came hard. He thrust through his orgasm moaning zoro's name and filling the swordsman until it spilled out. His body gave out on him and he fell back into the water. Zoro slide down the bank into the coolness and took sanji in his arms.

"You okay love- cook?

"Yeah." He looked up at zoro and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a while until their strength returned and they could get out of the water. They made way back to the clearing and collected the rest of their stuff. It had to be late afternoon by the looks of the sun. They were pretty hungry and needed to get back to the beach.

"It's this way marimo!" Sanji snapped pointing them in the right direction. Sanji took hold of zoro's arm and led him the right way. "If i wasent with you right now you would never get out of this forest."

Zoro got close and whispered in sanji's ear, "If you were not with me i never would have had such amazing orgasms."

Sanji shoved the swordsman away. His whole face turned beat red and he looked at the ground. "Don't say stuff like that! Baka!" He stomped off in the direction of the beach. Zoro laughed and followed him.

XOX

When the beach came into view they could see the rest of the crew sitting around on the beach. They broke out of the brush drawing their attentionto the rest of the crew. Nami got up from the sand and walked toward them.

"Took you guys long enough!" She stated.

"Nami swannnnn!" Sanji ran to her. "Sorry got a little lost."

"Save it we already know." She put her hands on her hips.

Sanji stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Know what?" He asked.

"Well i, that is... ask luffy!" Nami blushed and walked back toward the others.

His mind was reeling as zoro walked up next to him.

"Whats going on?" He asked, looking at the cook.

"I dont know..." Sanji started to say.

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy interupted running up to them.

"Luffy what did Nami swan mean?" Sanji asked putting on his best straight face.

"Oh that. We were looking everywhere for you and i heard zoro calling your name so i went that way and saw you too in the stream." Luffy smiled. "At first i thought you guys were fighting again but then i saw you were just having sex. So i came back to the beach and told everyone that you guys would be done soon and come back."

Zoro and Sanji's jaws dropped. They stood frozen in shock. Sanji's face turned red with anger and he clentched his fists.

Through clentched teeth he mangaged to say, "What..."

"Ya you guys were really going at it. You didn't even notice i was there and i didn't want to stop you so i just watched." Luffy giggled and scratched the back of his head.

"Lalalalala I dont want to hear this, lalalalala." Usopp plugged his ears and walked back toward the rowboat.

Sanji's foot planted on luffy's face and sent the rubberman flying down the beach.

"Owwww! What was that for sanji?" Luffy asked rubbing his nose.

"I'm gonna kill you..." He said stomping across the beach.

"Sanji, wait!" Zoro grabbed the cooks shoulder to hold him back. "Who cares if they know we are together."

"Who cares?" Sanji gritted his teeth. "I care! And we are not 'together' you shitty marimo! I love the ladies!" He spun around to face the swordsman.

"What was that you shit cook!" Zoro drew his swords to parry sanji's oncoming kick. And the fight was on. Kicking and slicing at each other, dodging attacks and calling each other names. Yep everything was back to normal until zoro threw down his swords and caught the cooks leg. He pulled him in close and planted a kiss on sanji's lips. Sanji froze and tried to will himself to sink into the sand. Embaresment flooded his cheeks but he let his eyes close and his arms fall to his sides. Zoro broke the kiss and let sanji's leg go.

"See. No. One. Cares." Zoro grinned and picked his swords back up. Sanji put his leg down and looked toward his nakama.

Luffy was sitting in the sand staring intentlyand licking his lips. O.O

Nami had a huge blush across her face and her hands on her cheeks.

Robin giggled, looking up from her book.

Usopp, sensing what was going happen, dove into the rowboat to sheild his virgin eyes from their display.

Chopper just looked around confused at the whole situation.

"Can we get back on the ship now love-cook? I'm starving." Zoro said walking towards the rowboat.

"Sure." Sanji agreed following behind him. He was completly stunned and embaressed at the situation but at the same time relieved. He knew with such a small ship that it would have been hard to keep their secret. So maybe it was better this way.

He regained his composure and hopped in the little boat with everyone. They paddled back in silence, excluding luffy's whinning for food. Back on the ship chopper changed sanji's bandages and okayed him for cooking. Sanji made a huge grand meal for everyone to make up for not being able to cook before.

After dinner and setting sail everyone went about there normal evenings. Sanji made his way to the back of the boat and lit a cigarette. He leaned on the railing and looked out at the small island dissapearing from sight. Zoro came up from behind and leaned his back to the railing next to sanji. It was quiet for a long while before zoro broke the silence.

"I love you."

For the upteenth time today sanji's brain went into shock. He dropped his cigarette into the ocean and forced himself to look at zoro.

"I think i have for a long time. Just never acted upon it until now." Zoro said looking up at the sky. A light blush dusting his face.

Sanji stood up straight and faced zoro completly with a blush engulfing his face. He clentched his fists and looked at the ground. "Thats not exactlly how you tell someone your in love with him..." Sanji said.

"What should i have brought you flowers and got down on one knee or some girly shit like that?" Zoro asked faceing sanji and putting his hands in sanji golden hair.

"No you shitty marimo! But you dont just blurt it out of nowhere either!" Sanji said looking up at the swordsman.

Zoro wrapped his arms around sanji's neck and pulled him close. Zoro leaned in and kissed him. Sanji wrapped his arms around zoro's waist and pushed into the kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Needing air they pulled their lips apart but not their bodys. Sanji rested his head in zoro's arms and burried his face into zoro's collarbone.

"Hey marimo..."

"Yeah love-cook?"

"I think i might love you too..."

Sanji burried his face deeper and zoro held him tight. They stayed like that until the sun dissapeared and there was only stars to see what they did next. (*Wink Wink*)

Here it is the final chapter! Don't get sad though because...(drum roll) I'm writing a sequel! I'll post the first chapter of that in few days so if you liked this then please read all my works. Thanks for the reviews ive gotten, they make me happy and let me know what people think of my work.


End file.
